Wyatt's desire for Chris
by Briankrause
Summary: this is a twisted, alternated story, between wyatt and chris, where Wyatt want more from Chris than he could give, its SlaSH story, so read with your own risk. you have been Warned.MPREG Chapter 11 HAS BEEN ADDED!
1. Once Upon a Time

**Wyatt's Desires for Chris. **

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Charmed _

**A/N:** **_this is a slash story between Wyatt & Chris, So Warning, read with your own risk, you have been warned_**.

Chris knelt down in front of the toilet as his puked his guts out inside the toilet. He rested his head in the toilet seat, as a heavy dizziness took over him, he felt as if his whole head in the verge of blowing up, as his head hurts like hell. For past couple of days he's been vomiting like a mad man, and it seems happen every days and very early in the morning too.

Wyatt said it was something Chris ate, well in this case Chris would've believed him if Wyatt wasn't the source of All Evil not to mention keeping Chris by his side more than as his brother, going against the bond of brotherhood and crossing those limits shattering them and seeing Chris with a desires Wyatt should never even thought about.

It pains Chris to think that his own brother, his own blood sexually molested him, in other words Ra…Chris couldn't even manage to think about it. It been 4 years since all the hell broke loose, the three charmed ones death caused by Wyatt, who was 19 then and Chris of course was 17 living with his grandpa since Wyatt took over the manor and their famous Book of shadows.

Chris blinked as he came back from his thoughts, he could feel his clothes clutching to him from the sweat and his hair plastered to his forehead and his emerald green eyes filled with tears. He can remember it clearly as if it happened yesterday, the day the charmed ones came to their demises.

_Flashback…._

_The day his mother and his aunt came back to grandpa apartment without Aunt Phoebe. Both their mom and aunt Paige was sobbing as they both crashed to the floor they moment their orbs disappeared. That's when Chris's premonition power kicked in, making him see which he wished he didn't have to see._

_(In his Premonition – Chris saw)_

_**(CUT TO THE ATTIC)** - seventeen year old Wyatt is standing in front of the Book of Shadows, flipping through the pages, when Piper, Paige and Phoebe orbs in._

_Wyatt simply smirked when he saw who has orbed in._

_**Wyatt:** What another attempt to steal the Book of Shadows._

_**Piper:** Wyatt, I don't know what happened, or why you turned Evil, but this isn't you?_

_**Wyatt:** Please, how many times do I have to hear this lame line? _

_**Piper:** Wyatt Please, I am your mother and I know deep inside you are good.**(Wyatt mimics Piper's last few words**) "Deep inside you are good"_

_**Wyatt:** mom please, I am free, free from your stupid rules, free from the consequences. I don't know why you guys are fighting me, when you three can join me and rule the world. _

_**Paige:** Wyatt if you don't stop. Then we have no choice but to stop you._

_**Wyatt:** Yeah and how exactly are you proposing to do that, Aunt Paige. (He said the last two words sarcastically)_

_**Paige:** like this. **Book **_

_(The BOS orbed to Paige, as Wyatt shouted **NO**, the same moment, Piper blasted Wyatt sending him crashing to the shelves. Phoebe started to flip through the pages of the book, when many demons appeared around the girls. At once piper blew five up with a flick of her wrist, Paige materialized energy balls and sended them towards a two demons killing them. A dark lighter appeared and shot a crossbow, which Paige deflected back at him. Even more powerful demons came, which Piper sended them through the walls with her powerful blast.)_

_**Wyatt:** Enough (In unearthly voice) leave them to me; they are mine, (he said, as the demons bowed down and shimmered away, Wyatt walked towards the girls, as he pushed a table aside with one push as he came Piper once again tried to blew him up, but his force field deflected back at her sending her to the walls.) I gave you a chance, but now, its over, even if it means killing all three of you._

_Phoebe, who found the right page she was looking for, ripped the page and gave it to Paige, as they ran to Piper with Paige ahead. When Wyatt sended a fire ball which hit phoebe and cremated her on the spot, leaving the ashes to fall on the ground. Paige rushed to Piper and orbed off as a fire ball hit the place where she was standing minutes ago………………_

_End of Flashback…_

Chris blinked his tears back, to think back to realise that is not only the day he lost his Aunt Phoebe but the same day he lost his mom and Aunt Paige.

Chris heard footsteps approaching towards him which snapped him out of his thoughts. Chris quickly collected himself together as he got up to see its none other than Wyatt, his brother, of course to Chris this is not a word that is used here, the correct word for Chris towards Wyatt is his Lover, Partner and his Prince.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt said with a concern for his little brother.

"Why do you care," seethed Chris turning away from him. "I am nothing but a pleasure toy to you anyway."

"That's not true and you know that." Said Wyatt moving towards Chris as he passionately touched Chris who jerked away from him the moment Wyatt touched him.

"What do you want?" Chris said coldly.

"I want you to get ready for tonight," said Wyatt grabbing Chris hand and leading him to their bedroom. "Since I want to show off my Prince to every demon that is alive and not forgetting, it's your special day.

"I was surprised you even remembered it at all." Chris said every word dripping with sarcasm.

"You know, you may think I don't care about you," Wyatt said getting frustrated. "But since it's your birthday, I shall grant you one wish, ask for anything and you will get it."

"Anything?" Chris said coyly.

"Yes, ask for anything." Wyatt confirmed him.

"Okay, then Wyatt." Chris said sitting down. "How about you let me go from this hellhole of yours, and that would be a start to win me over."

"Now, now Chris," tautened Wyatt. "You know I can't do that."

Chris felt like blowing Wyatt up, but of course Chris knew better, he only got them few days ago, since Wyatt binded his powers to take control of him, and that is not the only thing that took Wyatt to change Chris, but another. Wyatt leverage and Chris only other family, their baby sister Melinda, who was captured by Wyatt.

"Just get lost," said Chris moving to the other side of their double bed.

"Okay, fine," said Wyatt hiding his fury and moving over to Chris. "I didn't say anything, because I thought it might ruin the surprise, but I planned a special birthday party for you."

"You have got to be kidding Me." said Chris looking at Wyatt. "After all this time, now you're playing the caring brother? Ha

Wyatt started to get furious as he knocks the lamp from the table beside the bed.

"You don't understand! It's all wrong." Wyatt said as he shouted out in fury. "This is not the way it's meant to be here."

"Hey, it's okay, relax." Chris said sensing how much fury Wyatt is, as his empathy power kicks in.

"This is all messed up." Wyatt said as he paced in the room. "You have no idea what I've given up for you."

**"**You given up," shouted Chris who couldn't take in anymore. "What about what I've given up, Wyatt? I've given up my family, my heritage, my life!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Wyatt looking at Chris. "From where I'm standing it looks like you have a pretty damn good life to me. (As he gestured the room around them) the luxury room, the clothes, the food."

**"**Look, the only one getting anything out of this is you." shouted Chris, he felt so hatred as Wyatt accused him enjoying all the luxury around him. "And I have no idea what that is. The only reason I'm still here is to make sure that what happened to mom and aunts does not happen to Melinda, and you know it."

What happened to us, Chris?" said Wyatt in a much soft tone. "How'd we get here? We used to be so in love. Even without Melinda, it's not working. Why?"

"Wyatt, I m sorry," said Chris as he noticed the pain in his elder brother face. "You wanted to be more than a brother to me, which by your force, you did and now you want me to be happy and pretend what we doing here is right."

Chris gets up and leaves the room and Wyatt follows. As Wyatt turns around the corner the Seer appears bowing down.

"My liege," said the Seer.

"What is it?" said Wyatt watching Chris as he walked into another door and slamming the door shut.

"I assume this is his first week." The seer asked Wyatt.

"Yes, he has been sick," said Wyatt. "Every morning, which shows the sign that he may be?"

"Then, I assure you," said the Seer with a little nod. "That the potion has worked well."

**Okay Guys review this, if anything thinks this is good or bad, just let me know and I will continue if I get some reviews. **


	2. You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love

**A/N: Thanks for every one who reviewed my story, I greatly appreciate each and every one of your reviews.**

**This is a Slash story between Chris & Wyatt so you have been warned, leave now or read with your own Risk.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_Yes, he has been sick," said Wyatt. "Every morning, which shows the sign that he may be?"_

"_Then, I assure you," said the Seer with a little nod. "That the potion has worked well."_

Chris slammed the door to their living room. The living room is replica of the Halliwell Manor since Wyatt wanted Chris to feel more like they are in their own home. Wyatt has even gone through the trouble to modify every single room exact replica of the real Halliwell Manor including the attic where the Book of shadows was kept. Chris sat down heavily on the soft sofa, he feels a great pure hatred right now towards Wyatt, he was just been accused by him as if he enjoys every thing is happening around him.

Chris felt like he wants to do something to hurt Wyatt, to make him feel the pain he is going through, but Chris knew Wyatt has no weak points, no sentiments and Chris felt alone and helpless against Wyatt clutches. As Chris anger increased also his tears and without him knowing his own tears was falling down. Chris wiped his eyes realizing that him sitting here crying is no good it only makes Wyatt to take advantage of him.

Chris flicked the TV on and then played the DVD player to continue watching one of his all time favorite movie "Superman Returns" he remembers the first time he saw the movie, it was with Wyatt, their aunts, uncles, cousin and mom. It was a great day for Chris, first they went to movies, then to a restaurant to have Chris favorite meal then they went to Fun fare, where he enjoyed most of their day there. He also remembers it wasn't any ordinary day; it was Chris 14th birthday the last birthday together as one big happy family.

Chris blinked to stop his tears from falling again, as the screen came alive and to his shock horror, in the screen were Chris and Wyatt both having Sex. Chris felt sick at the thought; Wyatt has recorded them in their bed and had been watching them late in the night.

Chris now knows why Wyatt didn't come to bed late yesterday night. He must be self pleasuring himself by watching this video. Chris felt so disgusted by it; he flicked his wrist and blew up the DVD player along with the TV. Then he heard a knock at the door but Chris didn't bother to reply, hoping its not another demon asking for his presence by Wyatt and he knew if it is a demon, it wouldn't live to see another day if it enters the room since he is pretty pissed off.

But the room door was opened and in came Wyatt in his usual clothes, Black leather pants and Black tight t-shirt with his blonde hair waving widely up to his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Chris asked looking at the fireplace to his left.

"Nothing, just coming to check up on you." said Wyatt as he sat next to Chris.

"Wyatt, please stop acting like you care." Chris shouted at Wyatt as he stood up from his seat not wanting to be anywhere near Wyatt right now.

"Chris, But I do care," said Wyatt getting once again frustrated. "I don't know what I can do to show it to you?"

"Yeah well, let me tell you something." said Chris as he looked at Wyatt face. "If you did care about me, than you would've at least noticed I been sick these past few days and you would've done something about it, but no all you got to say for yourself is, Must be something you ate Chris."

"Well what else you want me to do?" said Wyatt getting up and moving over to Chris tenderly. "I would've healed you if it was curable, but my magic will have no effect."

"Oh Great," shouted Chris moving away from Wyatt to the other side of the Sofa so they have sofa in-between them. "Now you think I m not curable, how do you even know? You didn't even bother to heal me, but you acting as if you know the cause of my sickness, oh wait I know your bitch Seer must've told you right?"

"Chris, I don't know why you getting angry for no reason at all?" Wyatt said as he advanced on Chris.

"Well I tell you why I am angry," shouted Chris as he flicked his wrist to blow up the sofa in front of him to take his anger out at something. "I just decided to watch TV for a while to rest my mind, but when I turned it on, what do I FIND?"

Wyatt realized why Chris is so angry at him, but it's not like he is watching some one else, he is watching them in the screen since they have done it before and will do it today night.

"What about it? Its not like there is any surprise to it?" said Wyatt coolly.

"Wyatt, Its SICK and DISGUISTING," shouted Chris. "Its NOT LIKE I DON'T SATIFSY YOU, YOU HAVE TO RECORD US AND WACTH IT WHEN I M SLEEP."

"Hey when did I say you don't satisfy me?" Wyatt said as he went passionately towards Chris as Wyatt cornered him. "You satisfy me, in more ways than one, Chris you need to understand that." Said Wyatt as he softly brushed his lips against unwilling Chris lips.

"Just get off me," shouted Chris. "Before I do something I will regret."

"Is that a threat Christopher?" said Wyatt as he looked into Chris eyes with his own.

"Well, if that's how you want to take it," said Chris as he struggled against Wyatt weight and lips. "By all means, I don't care." As he finally manages to slip from Wyatt grasp and he once again put a couch between them.

Chris tried to orb, but to his horror, he found he couldn't. "Trying to escape me Christopher, You by all should've learned that by now trying to escape me is impossible." said Wyatt as he advanced on Chris who desperately circled the couch until Wyatt orbed it out of the way.

Chris knows what's going to happen now, what usually happen in the night between them, is going to take place now, since they didn't do it yesterday night. Chris wished he was in Melinda's room and before he can react, his surrounding changed as if he is teleporting, but somehow Chris felt woozy since he was sure however he was teleported here, is not by Orbs.

"Melinda." Chris said looking at her sister who is crying in her bed. Melinda jumped the moment she saw him. "CHRIS," she shouted as she jumped into his arms and started to cry at once.

"Melinda, are you okay?" asked Chris lifting Melinda head to gaze into her eyes which were exactly same as their mothers. "Why are you crying? Is he treating you nicely?"

"Yeah, but…" Melinda cried as her sobs took over the words.

"But? what?" Chris said as he hugged his young sister.

"It's my fault," she cried. "Its because of me, you are stuck here with him, you are stuck here, because you wanted to protect me, to stop from what happened to mom and aunts, doesn't happen."

"So…?" said Chris as his own tears welled up in his eyes and threatens to fall.

"Chris, why don't you let me die?" said Melinda truthfully. "I hate it here, every time I spend my time, in this room, it reminds me of mom and how she use to wake me up, tuck me at night, and I once remember she made a big birthday cake and you, aunt, Wy and mom surprised me in my bed. This bed, the same bed I last saw mom in and I don't want to live in this world where my family doesn't exist. I m not needed here Chris." She cried as she broke down.

"Listen to me," Chris said shaking her by her shoulder. "You may think no one need you, but I need you, you are the only living family I got, and I m not prepared to lose you too. The only reason I m going through all the pain, Wy putting me through is because of you, to keep you safe and without you, there is no reason for me to live either."

As both of the sobbed into each other arms Wyatt flamed in.

"Well, I was finding it bit difficult to find you there, Chris." said Wyatt proudly for some reason. "But nicely done when you got away from me especially the flames."

Chris looked at him confused. "What do you mean flamed." Chris spat at him.

"The flames you used to teleport here, to see our little sister Melinda," said Wyatt is a playful voice.

"Don't be stupid Wyatt," Chris told him coldly. "I used orbs and not flames like you."

"I m not so sure," said Wyatt folding his arms in his chest. "Since I have grounded you from orbing."

Chris felt Wyatt was right, when he appeared in Melinda's room, he didn't feel the same sensual he does with orbs, he felt different, his head felt whoozy.

"So what if I flamed," said Chris coldly. "Isn't what you wanted."

"Yeah, and I was bit surprised by your flames too," said Wyatt as he looked impressively at Chris.

"What's that?" Chris spat back.

"Your flames were emerald not gold like mine." said Wyatt as he winked at Chris. "Anyways, I don't have time to finish what I started in the living room, but I m sure we will finish it tonight, so be ready and good bye my dear little baby sister." With that he flamed out

"Was it true?" Chris asked Melinda before she can speak.

"What?" Melinda asked who has clearly no idea what's going on with his brothers. Since Chris haven't told Melinda how Wyatt treats him, not like a brother but beyond that, since Chris doesn't want her to feel bad even more. Wyatt also warned other demons not to mention it to Melinda by Chris request.

"That I flamed in," said Chris looking at Melinda with fear in his eyes.

"Sorry Chris, I didn't see." said Melinda with apologetic eyes.

"Never mind." said Chris as he and Melinda sat down in the bed. "How is he treating you, is he being mean, is there any demons?" Chris asked since if there are any demons messing around with his sister then its going to endure a painful death from him.

"No, No, he is treating me like a Princess," said Melinda and he doesn't have to take her word for it since she is dressed in White robes made from silk with a gold band tied around her waist, her blonde hair is done elegantly in gold ribbons and pins and other stuff. Her room was clean and neat.

"He even gave me a demon to do my bidding, I just don't understand him at all, I mean one minute he is Physco on the loose and the next thing he is the caring brother we all once knew and loved." said Melinda as she jumped on her bed.

"Yeah, true." Said Chris when he felt very dizzy and his mouth started to taste very sickly and he knew what's going to happen as he vomited all over the carpet. "Fuck, I have been vomiting like crazy, these past few days."

"Maybe its something you ate," said Melinda hopefully.

"Please don't you start too." said Chris looking at her. "Melinda, do me a favor and orb me to my room." He said closing his eyes and waited for Melinda to transport him but she didn't. "What wrong?"

"I m sorry Chris." said Melinda sadly. "I don't have my powers, Wyatt binded them, since he thought maybe I may try to escape if I have my Powers.

"Very well, looks like I have to walk then, bye." He said as he kissed her forehead and made his way slowly through the long twisted corridor. "See you at dinner."

_**Hope you lot enjoyed this chapter, but next chapter is Pure Slash between Chris and Wyatt so look out for that but remember if I don't get more reviews than I feel let down which will make me not want to update. SO REVIEW please. Thanks. **_


	3. Let the Reigns Go Loose

**A/N: Thanks for every one who reviewed my story; I greatly appreciate each and every one of your reviews.**

**This is a Slash story between Chris & Wyatt so you have been warned, leave now or read with your own Risk.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"Very well, looks like I have to walk then, bye." He said as he kissed her forehead and made his way slowly through the long twisted corridor. "See you at dinner."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

That night, Chris stayed up late watching Superman return in the new TV that he found sitting in the old place when he returned from Melinda. He was watching Passionate moment between Clark and Louis when he felt an arm in his shoulder; he knew it must be Wyatt since he knew his touch.

Chris slowly felt his breath next to his cheek from behind as he heard Wyatt whisper to him. "Are you Ready to merge into me as one Christopher?" Wyatt asked Chris as he sat next to Chris.

"Do we have to Wyatt, I m sick." Said Chris trying to get out but he felt Wyatt touch his cheek as he ran his fingers downwards into his body. No matter how hard Chris tried to stay strong Wyatt always melt him with his touches like he is doing right now, as if he knows Chris weak Point.

"I m sure I can make you feel better, Chris." said Wyatt as he slowly kissed his cheeks as he moved down to his neck leaving buttery kisses as Chris relaxed against his grip.

"Yeah, I do feel much better." Chris heard himself say as Wyatt carried him towards their bed chamber.

Once in there, Wyatt slowly and delicately placed Chris in the bed. Chris looked at Wyatt who removed his t-shirt over her head to expose his upper body which is chiseled like a statue, his six pack flexed as he moved to removed his belt and pants to expose his briefs and that too he removed as he climbed on to bed with Chris who is fully clothes.

Wyatt likes to undress Chris himself, as it turns him on. Wyatt slowly gazed into Chris eyes as his fingers ran to remove his robes, and then without a word Chris leaned in for a Passionate kiss from Wyatt, who moaned in his mouth as he got turned on.

Wyatt and Chris tongues battled against each other for several minutes before Wyatt won, taking dominant over Chris mouth as his tongue searched inside as if it's looking for a hidden treasure. Wyatt slowly ran his hands under Chris shirt feeling his swimmer body, stopping in his nipple and slowly rubbing it making them hard under Wyatt's thumb making Chris press his body against Wyatt's hard body.

Wyatt Orbed Chris clothes off him as Wyatt headed down from Chris's mouth in search of pleasure as he feasted on Chris body. Wyatt soon headed downwards towards Chris hard part of the body, which is sticking up in the air, waiting for Wyatt to consume it like usual. Chris moaned heavily as Wyatt sucked on him like a hungry kid feasting on a Popsicle.

Wyatt ran his tip of his tongue along the trim of Chris cock as he heard more moans from Chris which was a absolute turn on for him and Wyatt thought he was never this hard but he was wrong, because he turned rock hard when he heard Chris gasp "I 'm gonna come, shit, I m gonna cum." Making Wyatt's cock hurt like hell with the hardness of his shaft.

Wyatt decided to put Chris out of his misery as he orbed a lube to himself as he coated his middle finger with it and inserted in right inside Chris entrance making him gasp and shoot right away inside Wyatt's welcoming mouth making Wyatt suck him dry.

Wyatt inserted two more fingers inside Chris extending the entrance way for him to enter. Chris grabbed the bedpost as he steadied himself as Wyatt made his move to enter inside him. Wyatt separated Chris legs in either side of him as he pushed himself into Chris making both of their visions to go out of focus for a while. Wyatt started to move slowly as Chris moaned and soon the slow movement turned into a fast as Wyatt started to move in a rapid phase as he kissed Chris, tasting his body wherever he could reach.

Soon Chris scream of pain turned into a scream of Passion and lust as he heard himself say to Wyatt. "Harder, push harder." making Wyatt smile, since he is merely happy to do his bidding as he started to push deep inside Chris making him grasp the bedpost tight. Wyatt and Chris continued their love making for another 10 or 20 minutes staring into each other eyes as their body move in a steady rhythm.

Chris is now rock hard as Wyatt moved inside him, soon he started to pre-cum which was taken care of by Wyatt who started to masturbate Chris as he moved inside him in a gentle phase, Until Chris no longer can hold it back as his body stiffened and his balls contracted as he exploded on his stomach and Wyatt's hand, which was consumed by him, but the same time making Wyatt explode painfully inside Chris cause of the contraction made by Chris ass when he exploded.

Wyatt let his body fall on top of Chris, as Chris arms embraced his weak brother. Both of them are now covered in their sweat and semen. Wyatt slowly rolled of him pulling himself out of Chris at the same time, Wyatt looked into Chris eyes, as he said "I Love you Chris," as his fingers caressed Chris's soft hair. "I love you too Wy." Chris replied as Wyatt leaned in and took a long passionate kiss from him before they huddled closer to each other where both of them passed out to peaceful dreams.

_**Hey Guys thanks for Reading, this is my First ever Slash Scene, so let me know how I did, but I m sure I will improve with the Up coming slash scenes. Please Review if you are reading this Thanks.**_

_**ALSO a BIG THANKS to those who reviewed my story and I am glad to have a readers like you Thanks very much and I hope you keep enjoying my up coming chapters and trust me there are many Twisted tales to this story.**_


	4. My Cursed Life

**A/N: Thanks for every one who reviewed my story; I greatly appreciate each and every one of your reviews. For those here is a long chapter for the wait.**

**This is a Slash story between Chris & Wyatt so you have been warned, leave now or read with your own Risk.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_I Love you Chris," as he ran his fingers along Chris's soft hair. "I love you too Wy." Chris replied as Wyatt leaned in and took a long passionate kiss from him before they huddled closer to each other where both of them passed out to peaceful dreams. _

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Chris usual routine took place as he knelt in front of the toilet seat hurling what to Chris seem to be his entire organs. Chris has been feeling very tired lately but the same time he couldn't help feeling bit strong as if he has just received some new powers. Chris threw up again at this thought tasting the pure saltiness of the vomit at the back of the throat that is enough from Making Chris hurl again as he washed his mouth with fresh cold water.

He hates this morning routine he has started four weeks ago. He was always on the look out when he is going to hurl again, if that wasn't enough, he has these headache which feels like some one has been continuing their routine of banging Chris's head against a wall while he passed out.

Chris thought to himself that every thing may go away in few days time, and soon he be back to his usual self again where he can stand up for himself but now what he really needed is a Shower, as if he isn't reeking from the Sex he had last night, he is sweating like hell from all this sickness now.

(Minutes later)

Chris felt the cold water grace his skin as they flow around him from the shower head. He always stay in Shower longer than anyone, since that is the one place where he can get away from the reality he is living in and that is also the one place where any demons wouldn't pester him requiring his presence from Wyatt or to bid him orders from Wyatt.

Chris never felt this relaxed in his life as he lathered his hair with a generous amount of shampoo but the same time he is finding bit difficult to stand up on his legs properly as they seem to ache as if he has been running all night without a stop.

"I need a breakfast and then some sleep." Chris thought to himself as he got off from the shower and tied a bath towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door to see Wyatt, who is still asleep on the bed.

Chris slowly made his way across the room trying not to wake his sleeping brother who is sleeping soundly in their bed with the silk covers covering him from the torso and downwards up to his knees but his rest of the body are fully exposed. Chris shuttered at the thoughts at how can a person who looks like an angel is really a devil in reincarnated as he flung open the door that leads to their wardrobe or in his case the shop.

Chris made his made through the short marble hallway to the other side where the archway opened up to a big room covered in clothes which looked more like a shopping centre, it even has five floors with elevators in it. Chris shook his head as the thought came back to him where Wyatt once showed him this room as his surprise to his newly prince that is after the ceremony.

Wyatt has told Chris that this entire place is for Chris enjoyment and every floor is covered in Chris favorite things, where in the first floor they were Clothes, which Chris though he will never wear all of them before his death even if he decided to wear new clothes every day. The second floors were new latest technology, such as bike, cars and other stuff for Chris to play with.

The third floor is where Chris's favorite Band's live, to entertain Chris with his favorite songs or their new written songs whenever he is bored. Chris sometimes feel sorry for them, since they use to live in a nice rich lifestyle, of course they are still getting that here to but one problem Is they cannot go out of the place like Chris. So they spend their days in that shopping mall but where as Chris he can go anywhere in the Underworld. The Fourth Floor its like a big Park, Wyatt made it For Chris, since he always seem to want to get out, so this way he is within Wyatt's grasp but still get the feeling of outdoor.

Where in that floor, the sun always shines, there was a big river flowing in the middle like a water fall. Chris had to admit, that Wyatt has gone through a lot of trouble creating this park just for Chris and no one is allowed not there, no demons were to enter the place, as it was filled with beautiful things where most of Chris's time spend with Melinda, since with Chris permission anyone can go in there.

The fifth floor however is For Melinda, their baby sister, where that floor is has every single thing Melinda has ever desired for since she was a small baby, Of course she also wanted a Pony but they were in the fourth floor where she spends most of the time with Chris watching the sun set and the stars and sometimes even Wyatt joins them like a good old days where they used to spend their time watching the stars in their backyard with their parents.

Chris walked on in the soft carpet with his bare feet before stopping near Varity of clothes. To Chris it looked like a big shopping mall but one thing is he doesn't need to pay for anything he thought as he picked a Black shirt with stripes running through with blue denim Jeans, Happy with his decision he changed his clothes and he walked back to the room to find that Wyatt is still sleeping.

Chris let out a small sign as he looked at himself in the full mirror length before he walking out of the door leaving Wyatt in the bed. Once he was outside the room, he turned around left to the dinning area, where every demons that past him bowed at him before leaving. Chris knew this is all because of Wyatt but the same time he couldn't help but fear what happens if something were to happen to Wyatt, than what will happen to him and his sister.

Chris started to get angry as he hated himself for always relying on Wyatt. But no matter what he could never hate Wyatt, since he was always been there, as a big brother, a best friend, always protecting him from demons and others. Chris also know Without Wyatt protecting him, he would've died a long time ago but looking back now, he would've picked that choice instead of living like this.

He reached the dinning room, which looked more like the manor dinning room. Chris pulled a chair in the middle and sat down when a she-demon shimmers in bowing down dressed in leather suit exposing part of her cleavage.

"What can I get you, my Prince?" she said with her head bowed down.

"Just get me a coffee," Chris said waving his hand of dismissal but she didn't shimmer away she still stayed bowed down. "What didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, My Prince, But..." She said trying not to show the fear in her eyes.

"But...What?" Chris said, as he starting to get sick and tired of no one listening to him.

"The Liege has forbid us to serving you Coffee." She said with concern in her voice.

"WHAT?" Chris shouted his temper raising. "He is even starting to control the food I eat."

"He said, it is best if you drink Orange Juice or Milk," The demon said still looking down.

Chris felt so frustrated and angry he flicked his wrist and blew the demon up into bits. "_Orange Juice, who drink, god damn orange juice in the morning."_ He thought to himself waving his arms summoning another bidder, to serve him Coffee, but in the end result he too ended up like confetti and not a moment later Wyatt Flamed in to see Chris was angry since he seem to be mumbling to himself.

"Morning," Wyatt said as he kissed Chris head from behind. "What are you so angry?" he said pulling a Chair next to him.

"Well, being angry always cheer's me up." Chris said sarcastically.

"Chris." Wyatt said with firmer tone.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know." Chris snapped at him. "I mean who would drink Orange juice in the morning or Mile for that matter?"

"Oh Yes, I see." Wyatt said realizing why he is angry. "I only do what's best for you Chris; you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, But Orange Juice," Chris said pulling a disgusted face. "I mean what's the sudden Change; I have been drinking Coffee before?"

"Yes, but now it's not good for you." Wyatt said starting to caress Chris hair but he whacked Wyatt's hand away.

"Why? There must be a reason." Chris said getting more irritated by the minute and he stood up so fast he knocked the chair backwards. "I have been noticing past couple of days everything seem to be changing I mean, when I told you to Heal me, you acted as if you know what I have and you said its incurable and now you acting like the Coffee's are a poison to me. You know I am sick and tired of you, if isn't enough you taken over my life but you also have to control me from my little joys. And the next ting you will be saying is that I can't walk up and down.

Chris breathed in some air after ranting continuously without breathing. "Chris I don't know why you making this a big deal."

"No Wyatt, you are making this a bigger Deal than it already is." Chris shouted at Wyatt who just breathed in and stayed calm.

"Okay what do you want, you want Coffee," Wyatt said looking up at Chris.

"No, I m going to bed," Chris said walking away but Wyatt grabbed him.

"NO, you are going to eat something." Wyatt said firmly looking into his eyes.

"Wyatt, I m not a small kid," Chris said pulling his hand away from Wyatt's grip. "I eat when I feel like it."

"Well, to me you always are the small kid who," Wyatt said looking into his eyes. "Comes running to me, when you are in trouble."

"Yeah, Well not any more, now if you excuse me," Chris said walking away from Wyatt. "I m going to bed." But before he can reach the door, Wyatt closed it TK.

Chris turned around with anger surging through him. "Why don't you leave me alone." He shouted flicking his wrist trying to blow him up; of course it would only knock him backwards since he has his force field.

But what happened next he didn't expect at all, As Chris flicked his wrist Wyatt force field was activated but somehow Chris power passed thorough that as Wyatt was blown backwards with such a force he went through the wall. But the same time, everything around him blew up into pieces as well as if his powers have enhanced million times.

Chris stood still, not moving waiting for Wyatt to get up and shout at him but nothing happened. Wyatt didn't move, or make a sound. Chris felt something wasn't right as he looked down at his own hands, then he slowly moved to find Wyatt on the floor staying still as a statue.

"Wyatt." Chris heard himself squeak as he slowly moves to the body on the floor. "Wyatt?" then he noticed the pool of blood around Wyatt and at once Chris dropped to his knees and picked Wyatt up to his lap.

"Wyatt, come one, wake up." Chris said as he smacked on Wyatt's face trying to wake him up, he knows Wyatt heals quicker like a whitelighter but some how Chris knew this is different situation. Chris felt for Wyatt's pulse, as he found none, he felt himself go pale as his heart was beating like it was going to explode.

"NO, NO, come on WYATT," Chris found himself scream as his own tears were falling, no matter how much he hates Wyatt, he also love Wyatt, he's been there for him when other weren't. He always protected him, taking care of him, putting Chris's needs before his but now everything has gone wrong but that didn't stop Wyatt from loving Chris but not the way he wanted but still he knew Wyatt loved him that is enough to go any length to save him.

"Come on Wy, please wake up, STOP FOOLING AROUND. Please, I do anything you want me to do, please wake up, Come please, I didn't mean to do this, I m so sorry, but now Please wake up. WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP, YOU PROMISED ME YOU ALWAYS BE THERE BUT NOW YOU DESERTED ME LIKE VERY ONE ELSE. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU." Chris heard himself scream as his own pool of tears. "FIRST DAD, THEN MUM AND AUNTS AND NOW YOU, WHY DOES EVERY ONE I LOVE HAVE TO LEAVE ME, WHAT DID I DO THAT BAD TO DESERVE THIS. WAKE UP, Please…wake...up." Chris sobbed on Wyatt's chest as he cried like he never cried before, taking everything out of his chest.

_**Continues……**_

_**Thanks for all the Reviews, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, **_

_**BIG THANKS to those who reviewed my story and I am glad to have a readers like you Thanks very much and I hope you keep enjoying my up coming chapters and trust me there are many Twisted tales to this story.**_


	5. The Heart Brings You Back

**A/N: Thanks for every one who reviewed my story; I greatly appreciate each and every one of your reviews. For those here is a long chapter for the wait.**

**This is a Slash story between Chris & Wyatt so you have been warned, leave now or read with your own Risk.**

. _Previously on Charmed;_

_HATE YOU, I HATE YOU." Chris heard himself scream as his own pool of tears. "FIRST DAD, THEN MUM AND AUNTS AND NOW YOU, WHY DOES EVERY ONE I LOVE HAVE TO LEAVE ME, WHAT DID I DO THAT BAD TO DESERVE THIS. WAKE UP, Please…wake...up." Chris sobbed on Wyatt's chest as he cried like he never cried before, taking everything out of his chest. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chris was sobbing over Wyatt's body when the seer appeared bowing down. Chris who was so pissed off shouted "you BITCH," with that he flicked his wrist to blow her up but instead of blowing into million pieces, she was incinerated as Chris produced a energy Blast powerful than Wyatt's as the wall behind the Seer also turned to dust.

But Chris couldn't care less, as he stared into the blue eyes on his brother, no matter how cold he is towards others; he was never cold towards Chris or Melinda, since he was their big brother always there to take care of them.

Chris sniffed in his sobs, he never used to cry before, even when his mother and aunt died, he never cried, he stayed strong for Melinda and his Grandpa, even when Wyatt forced himself into Chris on their first love making, he never cried of how his brother treated him, but now he is crying, he doesn't know why, his emotions seems to be taking best of him.

Chris wiped his eyes roughly away, ashamed with himself of being weak, but he couldn't help it, the look on his Wyatt's face, in his eyes he can see how sad and hurt Wyatt was. Chris gently pushed Wyatt's blonde hair away from his face when he was pulled into a powerful premonition.

_(In Chris Premonition)_

_Chris found himself standing in Wyatt's room but however it seemed different, there were toys all over the floor and he saw two lumps in a two separate beds, one seem to be sleeping peacefully while the other is twisting and turning in the bed. Then to Chris amazement, he saw himself who couldn't be any older the four years old coming out of the covers and looking around, with tear stained face and Chris also felt different about this premonition, he felt as if he is standing right there for real, watching as it was happening right now not like his usual premonition._

_Then Chris younger version slowly climbed out of his bed holding what seems to be Wyatt's favorite teddy bear and moved to the second bed, where the other child is sleeping. "Wy," the little boy whispered in muffled sobs but his older brother didn't move so the little boy climbed on to his brother bed and shook him awake, while silently crying._

_Chris couldn't remember this memory, but as he watched, he saw Wyatt head poking out of the covers who looked about 6 years old. "Chris, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked rubbing his sleep away from his eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?" Wyatt asked the little boy who nodded with his big tearful eyes._

"_Can I sweep with you?" the little boy said trying hard not to cry, as Wyatt moved so the little boy can come inside his Covers._

"_Shhhh, don't cry Chris, I promise, nothing will happen to you," the older boy whispered as he hugged his little brother. Then he heard the little boy speak of. "Wy, do you love me?"_

"_Of course, Chris, I love you so much?" The older boy said as the little boy turned around to face his brother. _

"_And you pwomise, that you won't leave me like dad?" the little boy asked his brother._

"_Of course Chris, I promise I won't never ever leave you," the older boy said wi_ping _away the tears of the little one. "And I will always be there for you, now go to sleep."_

"_I love you Wy," the little boy said as he closed his eyes._

"_I love you too, Chris and I promise I will never let anything happen to you," the older boy whispered to the sleeping one. _

_(Then CHRIS vision changed but he is still standing in Wyatt's room however this time, a Blonde kid who is around 12 sitting in his bed playing game boy when a swirling orbs appeared in his room.)_

"_Dad," shouted the young Wyatt as he jumped onto Leo's waiting arms. "Aw man, I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too, buddy," Leo said smiling at his son._

"_Wait till, Chris sees you," Wyatt said jumping down from his father's arms and rushing to the door. "He's been asking about you ever since you last visited."_

_But before Wyatt can open the door, Leo called out to him with Smile disappeared from his face and all there is nothing but grimness. _

"_Wyatt, I don't think you should disturb your brother," Leo said shaking his head. "I can't stay long, and I don't want to disappoint him, besides I came to pick you up, so your uncle Elders can see you and it will be best if you say bye to your mom and come straight back."_

_As Chris Watched the smile from his younger older brother disappeared as he slowly nodded at what his father said before leaving the room._

_(Then Once again his Vision changed and now Chris seem to be standing what seems like a smoke filled room and everything around him is pure White then in the mist he saw Wyatt, still looking same around the age of 12 and then his father came up to Wyatt with a smile on his face and with his hands behind his back.)_

"_Guess what I got for you?" Leo asked Wyatt who looked anxious._

"_What?" said Wyatt trying to peek over Leo's shoulder to see what his father was holding in his hands._

"_This," Leo said producing a White Halo with gold orbs dancing around them. "Isn't it beautiful," he said placing it above Wyatt's head in the mid-air where it stayed._

"_Cool," Wyatt said plucking it from the air but then his face lost his smile as he looked at his father. "What about Chris?"_

_As Chris watched the Leo before him, he stopped smiling at the mention of Chris._

"_I am sorry, Wyatt," Leo said. "But this was the only one left and it's very rare to get since it's made of pure magic and besides what would a 9 year old kid do with a Halo?"_

_But Wyatt just handed the Halo back. "Wyatt?" Leo asked his son confused._

"_Like you said dad," Wyatt said harshly. "If a 9 year old can't do anything with this, then what would I do with it, it's no Use to me."_

"_Wyatt, Come on," Leo pleaded with Wyatt. "It's very rare, and I m giving this to you, cause….cause you are special."_

"_So you saying, just because I m the Twice –blessed kid," Wyatt said coldly to his father. "I am special, and Chris is not, well you are wrong dad, cause Chris is special to me, he is my brother and I don't want anything that Chris can't enjoy either."_

_Leo breathed in for a minute before speaking. "Fine, lets have a deal, you take this and next time I visit you, I bring one for Chris, how about that?" at this Wyatt smiled as his Father gave the Halo back to him and with that they disappeared in swirling orbs. _

_(Then Once again his vision changed and now he is standing in his own room and every thing around Chris is dark and the only source of light is the moon light which is pouring through the open window and then Chris heard a sob sound somewhere from the dark but before Chris can figure out what is going on, the door slowly opened and Wyatt came in.)_

"_Chris," Wyatt whispered in the dark but he didn't get any reply except the sound of muffled crying._

_Then Wyatt slowly turned on the light and made his way to the lump that curled up in a bed. _

"_Chris, I am sorry, I went without you," Wyatt said placing a hand on the lump as he slowly sat down next to him _

_But a voice replied coldly and harshly as it shouted "Go away and leave me alone." _

"_Chris I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," said Wyatt as his eyes glistened with tears. Chris who was watching this scene felt his own share of tears pooling down his cheek. _

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," Chris's younger version voice yelled. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH. YOU SUCH A LIAR AND I HATE YOU. YOU LEFT ME ALONE, WHEN YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T, NOW GO AWAY AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."_

_Chris watched the reaction of his older younger brother from where he was standing, he felt like he wanted to beat the crap out of his younger version for being mean to Wyatt as Wyatt silent tears dropped from his eyes as he slowly got up from the bed, but before he left the room, Wyatt placed the Halo on the table desk and orbed off crying silently._

_(End of Premonition) _

When Chris came out of the premonition; he felt his body shaking as sobs took over him once again. He felt guilty on how he treated Wyatt, how mean he was to Wyatt but all Wyatt ever wanted to do is make Chris happy and never wanted to see him sad, but now because of Chris own selfishness, Wyatt is dead, the one person who loved Chris with all his life was gone. Chris felt mixture of emotions run through his veins, anger, pain and hatred.

Chris felt angry with himself, for giving up on Wyatt so easily, if it's other way round, Wyatt wouldn't be sitting down, he would be looking for a way to bring Chris back, but Chris knew he is not powerful like Wyatt and he will never be and no matter how he tried, he cannot bring back the dead. Chris wiped his tears away and poking his eyes in the process, but he didn't care, the pain is not half a bad as what he is feeling inside.

"Wyatt," Chris whispered into Wyatt's ear. "if you are there, I want you to hang in there for me, cause I will find a save to save you, no matter what, even if that means sacrificing my own life in the process, it just….I wish…you here, with me, I want to say how sorry I am…the way I treated you, please, ..,…please forgive me," Chris said as his tears danced dangerously in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Why you have to leave me," Chris cried than he shouted up in the ceiling. "Please come back to me, I beg you, PLEASE," but before Chris can say anything, he felt a sharp pain shoot through out his abdomen causing Chris to clutch his stomach as he got light headed with dizziness but what he saw before his vision blurred was gold orbs swirling around Wyatt's body and everything around him

Chris knew he is going to pass out and any moment he will hit the floor hard but that never came instead he felt a strong arms wrapping around his body to stop him from hitting the floor as a Familiar voice called out to him.

Chris felt weak as if his energy has been drained but he wants to know that he is not dreaming as he forced his eyes to focus on things in front of him. As his eyes focused back to the room, he found himself standing in a different place with Wyatt in front of him looking down at Chris with wornness etched in his face as he held on to Chris tightly.

Chris eyes roamed the room and to his surprise and shock, he saw everything was back to normal, as the wall behind Wyatt that Chris sended him through is undamaged, the table Chris turned into confetti is back in one piece but what he saw before he passed out is the outline of the seer appearing bowing down.

_**Continues……**_

_**Thanks for all the Reviews, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, **_

**_BIG THANKS to those who reviewed my story and I am glad to have a readers like you Thanks very much and I hope you keep enjoying my up coming chapters and trust me there are many Twisted tales to this story._**


	6. Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

**A/N: Thanks for every one who reviewed my story; I greatly appreciate each and every one of your reviews. For those here is a long chapter for the wait.**

**This is a Slash story between Chris & Wyatt so you have been warned, leave now or read with your own Risk.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_Chris eyes roamed the room and to his surprise and shock, he saw everything was back to normal, as the wall behind Wyatt that Chris sended him through was undamaged, the table that Chris turned into confetti was back in one piece but what he saw before he passed out was the outline of the seer appearing bowing down. _

--------------------------------

Chris slowly opened his eyes, to find himself staring at the ceiling of their bedroom, but before he can blink Wyatt's face appeared in front of him.

"Thank, god, Chris you are awake," Wyatt said caressing Chris hair. "You had me scared there for a minute."

"I could say the same for you," Chris said smiling and wishing this isn't a dream but Wyatt looked confused at Chris comment. "It's nothing, so what happened?" Chris replied changing the topic, or so he thought.

"Well, let say you gave me a heart attack," Wyatt said kissing Chris forehead. "When you passed out, I told you to eat something but you never listen to me, do you?"

"Wyatt," Chris said half annoyed but half happy that Wyatt is fussing over him again.

"What, I knew you will be weak, especially after last night," Wyatt said with tinkle in his eyes as Chris smacked him in his chest to push him away. "What, I m just telling the truth here, now are you going to eat anything."

Chris looked at Wyatt's pleading eyes and he wanted to play with Wyatt for awhile, especially scaring Chris to death, but Chris couldn't figure out how. "Maybe that was a dream. He thought to himself but his inner heart knew that is no dream and he also remembered seeing the golden orbs. But his thoughts were brushed aside when a big silver platter full of Chris's favorite fruits all cut and arranged neatly appeared in Wyatt's hand.

"There have something to eat, so you won't pass out again," Wyatt said kissing Chris lips before standing up. "I come and check up on you in few minutes, okay." Wyatt said with that he flames out.

Chris was not in the mood to eat, as he still reeled in his memory, he didn't know what happened, or how it happened, but he couldn't care less since his memory is still reeling in the premonition he had. The one with Wyatt's Halo, Chris vaguely remembers this memory. Chris turned to his side as he pulled the covers up to his chin as he recalled that memory.

_(**Flashback)**_

_Wyatt slowly gets up, with tears streaking silently from his eyes, as he placed the Halo on the table before orbing away. Chris stayed inside his covers all day and the next day, not wanting to see anyone and not having anything to eat. Chris was half mad at Wyatt for leaving him and other part was angry at himself, for hurting Wyatt and he knew he has made Wyatt cry but on that time Chris couldn't care less, in fact he wanted Wyatt to be hurt but right now thinking such a evil thought made him feel bad and ashamed._

_Chris saw the thing Wyatt left for him in the table, a beautiful circle with golden orbs dancing around it, but Chris didn't touch it, he doesn't want Wyatt's sorry, forgive me present. Chris knew that Wyatt knew that Chris want to meet their father, but Wyatt was selfish enough not to call him but going off with their dad, leaving Chris behind. It's not fair. _

_And he didn't talk to anyone for a week, even their mother tried to bring him down by making his favorite food every single day, but Chris didn't budge, and he never ate anything, he only drank water, even thought Piper, tried to force feed him, he locked his room and stayed in his room._

_Of course even Wyatt tried to cheer Chris up but only ended up in his wrong side even more. Not to mention Chris being stubborn as a mule, casted a spell he made up, so no one couldn't come in without his permission, no orbing or any magic can be performed to open the door. But what surprised Piper and her sisters are that even Wyatt couldn't breach through Chris's magic._

_But Chris knew why they couldn't since he is a devious one, he tapped into Wyatt's magic as well as his own when he casted that spell, so unless Wyatt and Chris worked together to remove the spell, it wouldn't work._

But Chris couldn't remember how they managed to bring him out of his room, but he remembered playing with Wyatt with the Halo. Chris is beginning to feel bad about treating Wyatt badly and right now he missed Wyatt, he wanted Wyatt to be next to him, cuddling him, protecting him. However before Chris can either think or do anything, he felt the urgency to urinate, and quickly rushing off to the toilet he released the tension that was brewing in his package.

When he got out of the toilet, he saw Wyatt sitting in the bed with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Want a cuddle?" Wyatt asked Chris as his lips were curled in either side of him.

"I thought you got work to do?" Chris said stopping in his space and folding his arms in his chest but quickly scratching his nipples since they seem to be itchy and sore all the time.

"Hey, are you complaining?" Wyatt asked as Chris cocked his head sideways. "And the fruits are untouched."

"Well….." Chris said slowly as he got into the big soft bed and pulling Wyatt with him.

"Well, What?" Wyatt asked Chris smiling, who wrapped his arms around his body and pulled Wyatt closed to him before burying his face in his chest.

"Well, maybe you could sleep with me, before feeding me?" Chris said looking up to meet the tinkle in his eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me into sleeping with you, Chris?" Wyatt asked not hiding the amusement and the surprise in his voice.

"Well, is it working?" Chris said as he slipped a hand under Wyatt's black t-shirt to scrape his nail-less fingers along Wyatt's abs.

"Who said it's not," Wyatt said laughing before kissing Chris as he crushed his body together.

Chris opened his mouth for Wyatt, who slipped his tongue as both of their tongues played with each other and trying to dominate one another, while Chris slowly slid his hand downwards to Wyatt's package, but soon as Wyatt took the control and he pulled away.

"You know much as I love to make love to you right now," Wyatt said looking at annoyed Chris. "You need to eat Chris, you are weak and it wouldn't be fun if you pass out in the middle when I am…."

"Humping me?" Chris finished his sentence as Wyatt nodded with a little laugh. Chris looked at Wyatt, he never noticed how happy Wyatt seemed around him, he can clearly see that in his eyes, which once used to be cold, but now it's soft, caring and happy.

Chris doesn't want this to end, even if it's wrong, he doesn't care, he has one person who loved him all his life. At this thought, Chris couldn't help but get emotional, even though he had everything he wanted when he was little, the one thing he always wished to have was the presence of his father and not to mention the love and the care, he showed Wyatt.

Chris didn't know his father never loved him until he was 12, he never knew how his father thought Chris was nothing but a mistake, and how he always used to make an excuse to Chris for not being there for him, while he showed up for Wyatt, it doesn't matter what it was for. When it comes to Wyatt, his father is the first person on the line, however if it comes to Chris, his father was last one in the line. Sometimes Chris wished that he was never born, maybe then he wouldn't suffer like this, since no human soul should go through the pain he has endured.

Just then Chris felt a hand wiping his silent tears. Chris blinked as he came back to the reality which was confronted with worried eyes.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Wyatt said looking at Chris, who just smiled and looked away. Chris didn't know why on earth he is crying, for god sake it seems like someone hit him a emotion release potions or something, since he seem to get very emotional for little things and god he hated feeling this way.

"Nothing," Chris said smiling as he placed a hand on Wyatt's face.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Wyatt said kissing Chris's hand that is on his face.

"Nothing, really," Chris said as he pushed his index finger in and out of Wyatt's mouth as he sucked Chris's finger like a pacifier.

"Then why were you crying?" Wyatt said taking Chris's finger out of his mouth to speak.

"I don't know, I am getting all shitty nowadays for no reason," Chris moaned as he bit into the slice of Mango that Wyatt offered him from the platter.

"But there must be a reason for you to get emotional," Wyatt said as he gave another slice of Mango to Chris who ate without protest. "So what were you thinking about?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. "_Oh God not again_," Chris thought as he got off the bed and rushed to the toilet as Wyatt followed him behind worried. The moment Chris reached the washbasin, he emptied his stomach in there, mostly bile and the fruit he ate, and he couldn't help as he hurled more, while Wyatt held his head and supported him.

Chris washed his mouth with cold water. "_What's wrong with the Mango?"_ Chris thought to himself since Mango is one of his favorite fruit. But lately his body is acting very weird for his liking, as if something took over him and controlling what he should eat and what's his taste are. Chris remembered once he found himself eating a raw pickle and apparently he didn't notice he was eating it until Wyatt pointed out.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt said worried.

"Do I look like I am Okay?" Chris snipped at Wyatt. Apparently he also seems to have mood swings, man he is feeling like a pregnant lady.

"I was just asking Chris," Wyatt said bit taken back by the mood change from Chris.

"I am sorry, Wy," Chris apologized. He didn't know why he snipped like that. "It just my body is going out of control, I can't seem to eat what I like for starters, and can't stop myself hurling like this, and the mood swings are so bad, it just I feel like I have the symptoms of pregnant lady." With the last comment he laughed to himself, as Wyatt laughed a very nervous laughter.

Before anyone can speak, Chris hurled again, his vomit tasted like soured milk at back of his throat and he hated it. Feeling his body weak, Chris let himself sit in the dry floor, even though it might be a toilet, it still looked more like a Spa, the room was big, when he means big, he means that he could park ten cars in there all comfortably. There are table for body massage which was given by two ladies or demons, however you want to call them, there was this large bubble bath in the middle of the room, big enough for five people, but only used by Chris and Wyatt. The entire room was fixed with mirrors and white tiles making it look even bigger than it is, it's all white, and fixed with neon white light, which illuminated the room. So basically Chris loved to spend more of his time in the toilet than his room or the shopping mall, since it's quiet and peaceful for his liking. There were white lilies in the shelves adding to the white theme, the shower is in one side, while in the further side was the steam room, there were this white couch sitting against one of the wall which faced everything in the room. Wyatt placed it there, so he can watch Chris bath whenever he feels like it.

"Chris, are you okay," Wyatt said sitting next to him on the floor as Chris nodded before burying his face in Wyatt's neck.

Chris feels so tired, that he could sleep right there, since he never got much of sleep last night, when he was busy humping Wyatt, but much as he wants Wyatt inside him right now, his body wouldn't allow it, so instead of fighting it, he gave into the temptation and fell a sleep on Wyatt's shoulder.

"Chris, Chris?" Wyatt asked as he moved Chris to see he has fallen asleep. "Chris, wake up?"

"Come on, five minutes," Chris moaned as he climbed into Wyatt's lap and curled against Wyatt's body and fell asleep again. Wyatt sat there for 10 minutes as Chris held on to him in his sleep, he couldn't believe it, everything is turning into his favor, he got his Chris back, which is more than a victory; it's a miracle and Wyatt knew he will never let Chris go, his angel, his cherub is finally in his arms, safe and loved, where he belongs.

Chris stirred slowly, Wyatt quickly orbing him and Chris to their bed, he laid the tired cherub in the bed and made to move however Chris arms unconsciously held on to him tighter not letting go, smiling to himself, he laid next to Chris, who huddled next to him before retuning to his sleep.

_**Continues……**_

_**Thanks for all the Reviews, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, **_

**_BIG THANKS to those who reviewed my story and I am glad to have a readers like you Thanks very much and I hope you keep enjoying my up coming chapters and trust me there are many Twisted tales to this story. And I am SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER_**


	7. The Search for Something More

**A/N: Thanks for every one who reviewed my story; I greatly appreciate each and every one of your reviews. For those here is a long chapter for the wait.**

**This is a Slash story between Chris & Wyatt so you have been warned, leave now or read with your own Risk.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_Chris stirred slowly, Wyatt quickly orbing him and Chris to their bed, he laid the tired cherub in the bed and made to move however Chris arms unconsciously held on to him tighter not letting go, smiling to himself, he laid next to Chris, who huddled next to him before retuning to his sleep._

"My liege," said the seer, as Wyatt's eyes snapped open, to see the seer bowing down in front of him. "We have a problem, with elders,"

"Outside," Wyatt said looking at Chris who seems to be sleeping peacefully as light smile played on his angelic face.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked as he closed the room door behind him, as the seer bowed down once again.

"The Elders are causing too much trouble, especially your father," said the seer.

"I see to that," Wyatt hissed as he flamed out as the Seer disappeared along with him.

--------777777777777777777777777777777

Chris hands searched the bed next to him for Wyatt with his eyes closed, but opened them to find it was empty and he was lying there alone. Wait a minute was it all a dream, man his head was so fucked up from him to thing properly and not to mention these migraines he get once in a while.

"Wyatt," Chris said fuming under his breath for the sudden disappearance of Wyatt however nothing happened. "Wyatt…." But once again there was no sign of Wyatt. "WYATT, get your ass down here right now,"

Wyatt flamed in dusting his hand. "What is it?" he growled at Chris for interrupting his fun with the elders, especially with his dad, he just loved torturing them, especially blowing them up and watching them reform and freezing some parts of the orbs, so the reformation was incomplete leaving them without a arm, or a leg, it was really fun.

Chris frowned, it was a dream, he dreamt that Wyatt was so happy to be with him, he dreamt that Wyatt held on to him while he slept especially when he got sick and Wyatt held on to him, when Chris wanted to sleep right in the bathroom, but the way Wyatt was acting now, its obvious it was a dream, a dream that Chris loved, since he dreamt the moment he opened his eyes, he saw Wyatt looking down at him, really worried.

"Nothing," Chris growled back as he got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Wyatt, who was busy caught up with his fun, didn't realize how he spoke to Chris, until he read Chris's reactions, which changed from caring to hatred.

Cursing himself under the breath, he quickly followed Chris and grabbed him around his waist from behind before planting a kiss on his neck. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to snipe like that," Wyatt apologized to Chris who just stood there. "I was bit pre-occupied, I am sorry."

"It's Okay," Chris said but still pissed off with Wyatt for snapping at him.

"So how you feeling…?" Wyatt said as he crushed his hardon against Chris's backside.

"Fine…" Chris said trying to get free.

"Well, now seeing how you look fine, you wanna take me up on your offer?" Wyatt huskily whispered against Chris's ear before tucking it with his teeth.

"What offer," Chris said in a firm voice even though he wanted to moan seeing Wyatt was kissing his sensitive part of his neck.

"The one you made me, when I told you eat," Wyatt moaned against Chris as he let his hands wonder in front of Chris's body and to find Chris's hardon.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Chris asked to himself as well as Wyatt who stopped kissing and looked at him.

"What wasn't a dream," Wyatt asked as he looked into the confused eyes before him.

"Nothing," Chris said smiling.

"Tell me," Wyatt said moving in front of Chris but not letting the body contact end what so ever.

"I dreamt I fell asleep in the toilet in your arms," Chris said as Wyatt chuckled.

"It wasn't a dream," Wyatt said as he leaned in and kissed Chris's forehead who wrapped his hands around Wyatt tightly. "I love you," Wyatt said.

"I don't love you at all," Chris said to Wyatt, who looked at him as his smile disappeared from his face. "I am only joking, I love you so much," Chris said smiling at the sudden change on his brother's face, he looked so adorable.

"Don't ever joke about that," Wyatt said to Chris as he took the tender lips in his mouth as Chris nodded. "Cause I love you so much, I believe anything you say and do anything you say."

"Really," Chris asked Wyatt who nodded as they made their way to the bed. "So what would you say, if I said to you, I want you to come and fuck me senseless?"

"I would say," Wyatt said smiled as he pulled Chris on to his lap. "Your wish is my command," with that Wyatt crushed his lips into Chris, where both were lost in the pleasure of each other.

_**Continues……**_

_**Thanks for all the Reviews, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, **_

**_BIG THANKS to those who reviewed my story and I am glad to have a readers like you Thanks very much and I hope you keep enjoying my up coming chapters and trust me there are many Twisted tales to this story. And I am SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER_**


	8. I Love you so Much

**Chapter : 8**

"Wy…" Chris moaned as Wyatt gently pushed Chris on the bed, as he started to strip every layer of clothes that was stopping them from feeling each other's flesh.

"Yeah….baby," Wyatt moaned as they slipped under the covers naked. "Oh…Chris…" Wyatt trailed off, as he rubbed his body against Chris, as he fed on Chris's tender lips, suckled his soft smooth skin, squeezed his pecks, rolled his pink bud in his hands as well as his hot warm mouth which made Chris moan out Wyatt's name out. Wyatt licked his way down, feeling the light fine hair that was going from Chris's belly button to his crouch. Wyatt squeezed Chris's inner thighs and pumped the erect member that was dancing in front of his face.

Wyatt sucked the pink head of Chris's erect member as Chris slowly moved upwards. Chris loved the way Wyatt's mouth play with him, always teasing him. "Wy…stop…stop," Chris panted as Wyatt stopped and looked up. Chris for once wanted to give Wyatt the pleasure that Wyatt always give him.

Chris pulled Wyatt up and crushed his lips, as Wyatt sucked on Chris's tongue while Chris rolled on top of Wyatt as Wyatt's arms wrapped themselves around Chris's waist crushing their hips together as Wyatt tasted Chris's mouth.

Chris broke from the kiss and started to suck on Wyatt's collarbone as Wyatt ran his fingers along Chris's shoulder blades. Chris slowly moved his mouth to taste Wyatt's throat as he heard Wyatt moan as his gulped.

"Wy…I love you," Chris said as he looked into Wyatt's eyes, Chris felt so insecure half in fear that Wyatt might leave him forever and other half that he might hate him forever. Wyatt, who sensed this fear in his Cherub eyes, rolled Chris to his side as Wyatt pulled Chris closer to him.

"Hey, I will always love you," Wyatt said as he planted a kiss on Chris's lips. "Chris…."Wyatt said looking into the emerald eyes pleadingly. "I want to…?" as Chris nodded as Wyatt's flashed his famous smile at him before crushing his lips on Chris once again. "I love you so much."

Wyatt ran his tongue around Chris's pinks buds, as a lubricant orbed into his hands. He can't wait to be inside Chris, it's only been 24 hours but to Wyatt its like a week and his cock was already aching for it, Wyatt was about to pour oil into his hand to coat his shaft when Chris stopped him.

"Let me do it," Chris said sitting up as he took the bottle from Wyatt who was kneeling in front of him as Wyatt looked surprised at Chris's movements but agreed.

The moment Chris grabbed his shaft; Wyatt couldn't help but throw his head back and moan, as Chris slowly glided his hand up and down as Wyatt slowly trusted his hips forwards and backwards against Chris's grip. "Wy….I want you inside…." Chris panted as he kissed Wyatt's cock before lying back down as Wyatt nodded.

Wyatt raised Chris's legs and wrapped them around himself before looking at Chris who looked at him. "You ready?" Wyatt asked Chris who nodded, with that Wyatt pushed his middle finger into Chris, who arched his body up, slowly Wyatt pushed in and out, then his second finger and followed the third at which Chris bit his lips as he moaned louder to Wyatt's deep probing.

Once Wyatt, stretched the tight muscles around, Wyatt positioned right in front of Chris and with one look at Chris, he pushed into Chris who couldn't do anything but scrap his nails into the headboard and scream, as Wyatt pushed in, far as he can go.

"Slow…do…down…" Chris grunted as Wyatt leaned in and suckled Chris's lips.

"Just relax," Wyatt moaned against Chris lips as he pushed in even further before staying still for his cherub to adjust to him. Wyatt then slowly started to move when he felt Chris relaxing against him, Wyatt can feel the tightness of the muscle around him, it felt so tight and warm, and Wyatt thought he could cum right there. "Chris….I love you baby." Wyatt moaned as he begun to pick up a pace in his moves as Chris nodded.

Chris dug his nails into the headboard behind him, as Wyatt licked and kissed Chris's skin every where and at the same time Wyatt was pushing in and out, and it felt so good, Chris couldn't help but moan. Chris can feel the tight grip that Wyatt has around his waist and now Wyatt was doing all sorts of stuff with his mouth to his body, Chris couldn't but whimper like a dog, as Wyatt picked his pace, every push, Wyatt dug deeper and kept on hitting his prostate.

"f...faster…" Chris moaned, as Wyatt begun to move in and out, repeatedly hitting Chris's prostate, who couldn't help but release short moans like a dog whimpers. "Slow...slow...do...wn…Wy," Chris moaned but Wyatt kept his pace, he hasn't had Chris for a long time , its almost for 24 hours and now his Cherub was buckling beneath him and turning him on so badly with the moans, he couldn't help but keep on going, Wyatt knew, he was going to bust any second.

"Wy…." Chris cried out, Chris can feel his orgasm at the peek, once again and he can't think at all, Wyatt was banging him senseless; he couldn't do anything but hold on tight to Wyatt and moan. Wyatt grabbed Chris's cock as he started to masturbate his cherub, he can feel the slickness around Chris's cock, and to Wyatt every thing was such turn on. So Wyatt increased his pace, he knew he was going very deep but he couldn't help himself, he just wants to go deep as he can and bury inside his Chris and never come out.

Chris felt his vision was going out of focus, as Wyatt kept on going deeper. Chris didn't know what's going on, he felt as if his entire body was on fire, he felt very heavy in his head as if he was trying to lift something heavy that was attached to his head. He also felt that both of their bodies are now sheaved with sweat but all he could do was dig his nails into the soft flesh of Wyatt's broad shoulder and bit his teeth from screaming so loud and before Chris knew it, he blasted very powerfully against Wyatt's abdomen and his chest as he experience a powerful orgasm, before passing out.

Wyatt who saw Chris cum, immediately followed Chris, as he blasted inside, where he stayed still, as his orgasm kept on coming, as he felt his cock moving deep inside Chris as he kept on releasing, as he too felt and experienced a powerful orgasm unlike before and once his orgasm subdued he looked up to see that Chris has passed out. Smiling to himself Wyatt slowly pulled himself out of Chris and rolled to his side, with that he pulled Chris next to him, where he knew his Cherub was safe with that he kissed Chris's forehead as he felt his tried brain trying to shut his system off, so smiling at his Cherub and pulling him close Wyatt gave into the temptation of sleep.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW and I m sorry for the late UPDATE, but please don't forget to review, and once again BIG thanks for every one who reviewed it. **


	9. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

_**Special Thanks to History Bluff 1990**_

_**Really sorry for the Late Delay but hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW and once again thanks for those who reviewed especially the anonymous reviewers.**_

Chris looked around him as he found himself standing in the foyer of the famous Halliwell manor. "What the hell am I doing here?" Chris thought to himself as he looked around, everything looked normal, Just like the days before all hell broke loose. The manor was sunny and alive as the sun's rays shined through the stained glass windows, which were open to let in the morning breeze, as the net curtains swayed gently in the air. Chris could hear the distant noise of cars and People passing by. Just then, he heard a soft but familiar humming noise coming from the kitchen.

Chris felt his heart beat faster, as he slowly made his way to sunlit kitchen to see a figure dancing around, so fluently causing Chris to freeze in his place, shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening, everything felt so surreal. But he could sense and feel everything like he was standing there, so it couldn't be a dream. He was certain, in your dreams, you couldn't smell, but he could smell the sweet scent of Lavender with Chamomile drifting to him through the air. Chris gulped as he looked at the figure before him with his heart racing hundred miles a minute.

"M-mom……." Chris stuttered looking at the figure as she turned around with a warm smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Morning Peanut, how are you this morning" Piper Halliwell said smiling warmly at Chris who just stood there looking at his deceased mother. "Some one had a busy night?" Piper said as she made her way to Chris and kissed him in his cheek, who didn't move, he couldn't move, but stood there frozen in shock.

"M-mom..." Chris said trailing off as he realized how different his mom looked. She looked old, as if she was 45 or 46, her brown hair had grey streaks running through it, other than that, she looked the same, well looked quite young at least. Just then swirling orbs appeared in the form of Paige who greeted him before stepping forward to talk to Piper. She also looked different.

"Piper, sorry, but had to drop Henry at his office, since he was running bit late, and I had to talk to my son's head about his behaviour in class," Paige said sitting down as Piper nodded. " So Chris, what do you doing here, I thought you be off at Magic school helping your father."

Chris didn't understand what was going on. His father, what was she saying, surely, this must be a dream. Leo was never there for him, he had never appreciated the fact that Chris is his son and regarded him as nothing but a mistake. How can he possibly be helping his father? Just then, he heard a familiar voice. One that made him feel safe and secure. He heard Wyatt calling his name out.

Chris turned around just as Wyatt came into the kitchen. The moment he saw him, Chris thought he was going to faint. Which he didn't but he did get a little light-headed as he stumbled back as Wyatt darted forwards to grab him.

"Easy bro," Wyatt said pulling him to his feet. "Had a wild party, I pressume," Wyatt said giving him a wink as Chris looked at Wyatt. Chris had to admit, Wyatt looks so hot when he has short hair and was clean shaven. But he still preferred Wyatt with long hair and a stubble, makes him look more sexy…

"This is all a dream," Chris said to himself as well as others in the room.

"What is all a dream?" Wyatt asked grabbing a muffin that Piper offered from the basket.

"This, you know, me standing here," Chris said gesturing around. "Aunt Paige alive, Mom alive, and you good, but its all a dream. Any minute I am going to wake up in our bed chamber with you next to me, half naked."

At this Wyatt looked shocked and slightly disgusted, well so did Paige and Piper. "Well, looks like someone had way too much to drink last night," Paige said as Wyatt nodded.

"Then I tell dad that you won't be helping him at the Magic school today." Wyatt said looking at Chris as he chuckled.

"See this is what I am talking about," Chris said laughing. "I mean Dad barely talks to me, let alone ask for my help at Magic school. And to do what, I mean come on, this is a dream. That man never leaves his lofty perch up there. Let alone go to magic school. Besides, what is he doing there, 'cause I am sure your demons will kill an Elder, that is of course if you weren't using him."

Piper and Paige looked at each other before turning to Chris and Wyatt. "Wyatt sweetie, can you give us a minute, please. Tell your dad that Chris isn't feeling well enough to teach today."

"Alright, but I am sure he is going to be bit disappointed." Wyatt said, looking back to Chris who then scoffed.

"Yeah right, nice trick Wyatt," Chris said folding his arms. "I mean, what are you trying to do? Make me think my dreams are real, that Mom over there is real. You know you can never bring mom and the aunts back in our world. So you mess me about in my dreams."

"Chris what are you talking about?" Wyatt said getting freaked out.

"This isn't funny okay!" Chris hissed at Wyatt who looked at his mother for help. "I mean, did I ask you for this? Huh? Why do you keep on disappointing me? Why can't you leave me alone? Isn't enough that you control everything I do? Do you have to control my dreams?"

"Wyatt orb. NOW," Piper said looking at Wyatt who looked at her before turning to look at Chris. With that, Wyatt orbed off. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I would say that I am dreaming," Chris said giving a cheeky smile before turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen. The more he sees and hears of his mother, the more painful it became.

"Don't you walk away from me?" Piper said as she threw her apron on the counter before following her son, Paige following her behind. "Have you been messing around with the Book of Shadows?"

"No, It's your eldest who is messing around with my head," Chris said as they stopped in front of the stairway landing, as a young girl in her teens hopped her way down and stopped when she saw the three adults before her.

"What's going on here?" The girl asked as Chris looked at her.

"Who is this?" Chris asked; he had never seen this girl before in his life. However, before he could voice this, the girl punched him on the hand.

"Ha ha, very funny," She said as she brushing past Piper and Paige disappearing into the kitchen.

"Seriously though, who is she?" Chris asked his aunt Paige who looked at him before looking at Piper.

"You really don't know who she is?" Paige asked looking at Chris who shook his head.

"Okay who the hell are you? And what have you done to my son?" Piper said raising her hands, ready to blow him up.

"I AM your son," Chris said looking at Paige. Just then, a door materialized in the stairway wall and out walked Leo and Wyatt.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Leo asked looking at his youngest. Said youngest looked back at him with shocked and suspicious eyes.

"Leo back off, he's not Chris," Piper said as Leo stopped just as he was about to approach his son.

"What?" Wyatt asked his mother before looking at Chris.

"He doesn't know who Melinda is?" Paige said as Chris looked at her.

"That is not Melinda," Chris said looking at his aunt, his sister had blonde curls just like Wyatt. She was completely different from the young girl who went past him. "I know my sister and that is not Melinda."

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW and Don't forget to REVIEW_**


	10. To Wish Impossible Things

"Just tell me where my son is," Piper said in a serious tone. "And I might spare your life or..."

"Mom, I am Chris…." Chris trailed off unable to think or do anything since everything was going way to fast for him to understand. "I don't know what's going on here, but this isn't real, I must be dreaming….Yeah, that's it, I must be dreaming."

Wyatt on the other hand saw his young brother panic and immediately became worried, so he tried to sense whether Chris was telling them the truth about who he really was and to Wyatt's surprise, it was Chris, nothing odd about him.

"Chris, calm down," Wyatt said approaching Chris who just backed away from Wyatt.

"Stay the hell away from me Wy," Chris hissed as he slowly backed away from his brother. "I don't know what you did, but you better make this stop."

"Bro, just take it easy," Wyatt said holding his hand out, to show that he wasn't going to hurt him as he saw Chris's breathing changed. "Just relax okay, no one is going to hurt you Chris, I promise you that."

Chris eyes traveled around him, everything seems so real and yet surreal. Wyatt, he looked sincere, his parents looked concerned and his aunt looked confused. "_Okay__…__.Okay_…_Just calm down__…_" Chris mentally told himself as he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Chris…." Leo said as Chris looked at him. For the first time in his life, he saw his father's caring eyes that were filled with genuine concern towards him but how can it be, because his father despise him, he was never there for him.

"This must be dream," Chris told himself aloud. "It can't be real, right…." Chris trailed off, shrugging. "I mean, you were never….but now…..and Mom….no, no, no….this is all a dream."

"Chris, you are not dreaming," Paige said looking at her nephew before pinching him in the arms. "See…it's clearly not a dream."

"Oh I get it," Wyatt said all of the sudden laughing. "Nice one Chris, but you know we are not going to be fooled by your actions, you are not sick and you are not canceling the dinner with your Ex."

"What?" Chris said confused as Piper and Leo smiled.

"Mom, you know Chris has been dreading," Wyatt said looking at his mother. "Ever since Marisa showed up, he's been acting weird and you know he has been looking for a lame excuse to back out of the dinner."

"Marisa, you mean Chris's Physco Telepathic Girlfriend?" Paige asked as Wyatt nodded smiling. "Who is so obsessed with him that she took the word obsession to a new level….Ohhh that must be nasty?"

"That's not half of it," Wyatt said as Chris looked at them as if they were crazy. "From what I heard, she wants to get back with him, but someone is afraid to tell her that he is dating Bianca."

"Yeah, I can see where that is going," Paige said just as Mystic pink glow appeared in the form of Phoebe, who smiled at every one.

"Hey guys," Phoebe said as Chris looked even more confused, to see Phoebe appear out of mystic pink glow. "What's going on?"

"Chris is what's going on," Paige said looking up at the Ceiling, as the half-white lighters in the room, heard the calling. "Shoot, I got to go, before one of the twin's burn down the house." with that she disappeared in swirling orbs.

"Really Bro," Wyatt said as he pulled Chris into a headlock and trying to rub his hair, but of course Chris on the other hand panicked and misinterpreted that Wyatt was going to hurt him, screamed the hell out, causing every one to jump. "Geez Chris, chill out, will ya"

"Chris, what is the matter with you today?" Piper said looking at her youngest, who looked confused and scared.

"Chris….just relax," Leo said looking at his youngest.

"Chris…" Phoebe said as he ran both his hands through his brunette hair. Everything seemed so messed up in a good way, but he didn't know whether it was a dream or not, or was he dreaming all this time, it can't be, he was so confused, all he wanted to do was scream from top of his lungs.

"Chris, Please….." Wyatt said as the young witch lighter looked up at them with red eyes.

"SHUT UP," Chris roared looking at them, every one screaming his name out, everything looked so confusing, he can't think with their noises, its like he standing in a crowded Hong Kong street, with so many people squabbling his name out. "I SAID SHUT UP," Chris screamed looking at the shocked figures before him. He can see that they had their mouths closed but he can still hear his name being called out, non-stop.

Chris didn't know what was going on, all he wanted to do was to stay safe, but everything seems so confusing and his head hurts like hell and he can't make anything out, just then his vision slowly blurred as everything in front of him danced.

"Chris…" Wyatt shouted out as Chris saw Wyatt lunge to grab him before everything went dark. on…wake up….Please…I beg you Chris…." Wyatt voice cried out to him in his inner ears. "Please don't leave me Chris…..Please wake up….Please…." Chris slowly opened his eyes to see a blur image move above him, as his vision came to him, he saw Wyatt had his hand above him, trying to heal him but…he also something else, he was crying and he looked different, he had long hair.

"W-wh…" Chris trailed off as Wyatt looked at Chris shocked with his wet eyes, before pulling him into back breaking hug.

"Oh god, thank god," Wyatt said breathing very deeply as he held his cherub tightly in his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I-I don't understand," Chris said looking around him as he found himself once again in lavished bedroom he shared with Wyatt.

"You scared me Chris" Wyatt said in a voice that showed he was terrified. "I was so scared, I thought my heart's going to stop." Wyatt said still holding Chris tightly in his arms.

Wyatt didn't know what happened, but he woke up like every other day to find Chris still asleep in the bed, so he left him to have a bit more rest before he wake him up. That what Wyatt thought but when he came back to wake him up for breakfast, he found Chris lifeless, he wasn't breathing and there were no pulse. Wyatt thought his heart was going to stop, just to find Chris like this, he tried healing him, but it didn't work, he didn't know what happened, but he knew he can't lose Chris.

"B-but…I saw…mom and…dad," Chris said looking at Wyatt who looked beyond petrified, since their mother is dead and the only way Chris could've seen her, if he either died or summoned her and Wyatt know for a fact, Chris didn't summon her, so this leaves him with the other option. As Wyatt thought about this, he held his hand out and tried to heal Chris once again, trying to make sure nothing has happened to him.

"I also saw…Aunt phoebe and Paige," Chris said as Wyatt looked at him with scared eyes.

"Chris, you are scaring me," Wyatt said holding Chris's hands tightly.

"I saw you too," Chris said as Wyatt's fear turned into confusion.

"What?" Wyatt said looking at Chris.

"Yeah, you looked different, you had…short hair," Chris said looking at Wyatt. "You cared for me…like a brother and most of all you were…good."

"Chris, I think you should take some rest," Wyatt said with his heart still beating in his ears.

"No…I-I now know….how things would've been Wy," Chris said looking at Wyatt. "If our mom and aunts never died or you never turned….evil."

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**__**…**__**.the first step, that influence Chris of What might**__**'**__**ve been. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. **_


	11. The Truth about Chris

**_Hey guys, I just want to say I AM REALLY SORRY for updating this fic so late, I had a huge writers block for this fic, I cant seem to connect them together thankfully my Muse decided to take Pity on me and inspired me, so I managed to update a long chapter for you guys, So I hope you all forgive me for the delay and please take a pity on me and press that Review button and let me know how this chapter is, I know how some of you have few ideas of how the truth comes out, but I guess this way seemed Much better, well I hope you all approved. well enough with me rambling, I let you all get on with reading the chappie you all waiting for so long. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"CHRIS! GET INSIDE NOW!" Wyatt hollered as a lighting bolt exploded few feet from Chris's location on the balcony, which started crumbling just before Chris flamed out. Chris didn't know what was happening. One minute he was in the bedroom listening to music, the next, he heard echo-like sounds of explosions and screams, due to the loud music, but didn't think anything of it until the side windows exploded, throwing him off the bed, showering him in glass fragments.

Chris flamed in next to Wyatt without a moments' thought as an atheme hurtled towards him through the air. Almost instinctively he waved his arm and the projectile changed course in mid-air encased in emerald flames.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Wyatt shouted as Chris reformed still very much within the line of fire, as a marble statue standing a few feet away exploded after a fireball collided with it. "GET BACK INSIDE NOW."

"NO!" Chris defiantly responded, earning himself an enraged glare from his brother. "What the hell is going on?" Chris asked, hearing the screams of a woman.

"CHRIS, JUST GET BACK!" Wyatt shouted, powering up another energy ball and hurling it at the nearest wood nymph, which went up in a torrent of screaming and flames. "INSIDE."

Chris looked up when as a huge vine exploded out of the ground and zig-zagged straight toward him like a sharp blade come to life. Wyatt spotted and incinerated it with an energy ball seconds before it would have hit his cherub.

"CHRIS GO!" Wyatt shouted as Chris flicked his wrist at a statue aiming for Wyatt's head, blowing it up in mid-air, showering them in clouds of dust and rubble.

"I'M NOT LEAVING," Chris shouted as they both ducked to avoid a huge lawnmower flying toward them, which then flew into the wall of the mansion.

"SEER!" Wyatt commanded, as the Seer appeared behind him in golden light. "TAKE CHRIS AND GO!"

"You touch me, you die!" Chris warned, making the Seer look back at Wyatt for further orders. Chris suddenly saw the anger etched in Wyatt's face, he seemed so mad; Chris even felt his legs lightly wobble in fear. Wyatt, meanwhile, proceeded to grab Chris roughly by his bicep and throw him at the seer.

"GO!" Wyatt shouted and both of them disappeared in golden light. Only to flame back in an instant later. Wyatt waved his hand as three people on a flying horse, similar to Pegasus, were thrown from the horse, falling out of sight. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO."

"AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Chris yelled back, simultaneously waving his hand, blowing up an energy headed their way, without taking his eyes off of Wyatt's.

"I'M MORE CONCERED ABOUT THAT BABY YOU'RE CARRYING THAN YOU, NOW LEAVE!" Wyatt shouted without realizing what it was he just revealed to Chris, who could only stand there, completely dumbfounded, staring at the older one. Wyatt shot out his hand, incinerating the gnome and goblin trying to kill one of his best minions.

"What did you say?" Chris said, as the Seer looked at the confused brother.

"My prince, I think we should leave, this is not a safe place." The seer said looking at Chris, receiving only a dirty glare for her efforts, before Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand as he was about to send a high voltage energy ball at a troll.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled as everything around them started shaking like an earthquake.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Chris yelled back ignoring the trembling floor beneath him.

"JUST GO!" Wyatt said waving his hand, sending golden flames to envelope Chris and transport him to safety, however, just as the golden flames appeared around him, emerald ones appeared, counteracting the golden ones, and eventually extinguishing them. "CHRIS! STOP TESTING MY PATIENCE, GO BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET."

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT BABY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Chris retorted defiantly as a demon threw an energy ball which grazed Chris's shoulder. Finally Wyatt's patience reached its' end. He blinked, incinerating the two demons in front of him, before turning around to Chris, finding that his shoulder was in perfect condition, the wound had been healed on its own.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt shouted as he pulled Chris to his feet after the energy ball had pushed him to the ground.

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME," Chris managed to holler over the screams of demons and creatures.

"YOU WANNA KNOW? FINE! YOU'RE PREGNANT, YOU'RE CARRYING MY CHILD. HAPPY? NOW GO!" Wyatt shouted as Chris became motionless. His head began to double-spin as his vision danced. Before he could do anything Wyatt once again grabbed him and pushed him into the Seer. "NO," Chris shouted as he realized what was happening. Everything seemed to make logical sense in his mind, but he just couldn't believe any of it.

"YOU'RE LYING."

"CHRIS ENOUGH," Wyatt shouted in his unearthly voice. "NOW GO."

"AND I SAID NO," Chris shouted back in an unearthly voice that's much more stronger and louder than Wyatt's, shocking both boys. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Chris shouted before taking off through the cloudy battle scene. BACK," Wyatt shouted as he tried to run after Chris, but the thick smoke made it difficult to see his surrounding. Wyatt tried to sense for Chris however before he can do anything he was tackled to the ground by a brute demon, who tried to punch him but Wyatt threw him over the head, before climbing on top of the demon to deliver jaw breaking punches.

"_Wyatt Help__…__"_Chris voice yelled in Wyatt's mind, distracting him as the brute demon threw him before climbing over him with fireball in his hand, however before the demon or Wyatt can react, the demon engulfed in flames as the seer stood there with pointing her fingers at the ashes of the deceased demon.

"CHRIS," Wyatt shouted through the crowd, but all he can hear is the screams, rage taking over, he yelled with an unearthly voice that shook the earth for miles. "STOP." at once every creature stopped what they were doing, waving his hand, Wyatt made the smokes swirl away in the wind.

Wyatt looked through the crowd, when he spotted Chris being held by an tall, muscular demon, who had Chris's hand bound behind him and his mouth clamped over by his hands.

"Let go of him," Wyatt hissed as he created a energy ball that seem to spark with high voltage.

"Say bye to daddy," The demon smiled as Wyatt flunked the energy ball however, all Chris saw was blue ball coming towards him and inches away his surroundings changed.

Chris appeared in what seems like a space less room that seems to be engulfed in darkness. However before he can react to his surrounding, he was pushed into what seems like a cage, just then a familiar voice drawled out from the darkness, sending shivers down Chris's spine.

"What have we got here?" the voice said through the darkness which travelled like a hissing snake.

------------------------

Wyatt looked enraged the moment the demon shimmered out with Chris and as if on cue, all the creatures and demons re-treated from the attack, as they shimmered, teleported and smoked away. Wyatt stood there on the burned filed of his backyard, which stretched for before him like a velvet carpet. The marble statue's the flower pods, the chairs and everything Wyatt designed for Chris was in ruins, everything was demolished by the low level creatures.

Wyatt breathed in and closed his eyes, but to his surprise he couldn't find Chris, as if he has been clocked, yet he doesn't know what magic is powerful than his can be used to hide Chris from him. Wyatt swiftly turned on his heel and made his way back to the house.

"Seer, Find me the demon who took Chris," Wyatt said as he walked in without looking at the women who bowed down before disappearing into thin air. The moment Wyatt walked into the house, he flamed out and only to appear in the replica of the Halliwell's attic, where he keeps the Book of Shadows.

-----------

"Sorry, love to stay and chat, but I got to go," Chris said as he flamed out, until he crashed into something to reform back into the cage as the voice chuckled lightly.

"I am afraid, you are not going anywhere," The voice softly replied as Chris rolled his eyes. "Not yet anyway."

"You know if you let me go, I might spare your life," Chris said as a cross between fire and energy ball appeared in his hands consumed in emerald flames and gold sparks.

"Interesting and here I am thinking that you have been brutalised by your own flesh and blood," said the chilling voice as Chris peered into the darkness.

"What happened to me, is none of your concern," Chris hissed back. "You better let me out, if you want to save your neck cause when Wyatt finds you, he is going to rip your head off."

"Hm….You are very confident, aren't you?" the voice said as Chris smirked. "But I guess I will wait for him to make an appearance, after all this place is protected by fairy magic, not even your brother can sense us."

"well then I just have to get out on my own," Chris replied back as he sense the smirked that appeared on the face of his captor.

"You shall try, but I must warn you, the cage is designed not to let any magic out," The voice said as the figure slowly came out to the light that was emanating from the cage. "so if you were to use your special powers here, then they might reflect back, killing you instantly. I am sure you don't want that."

"How would you know?" Chris smirked as shadow covered his features.

"Well I am sure you don't want to hurt your child, even if it is abnormal for a man to carry a child." said the figure as he looked up at Chris as the emerald eyes became clouded with fear and shock.

**_Thanks for those who reviewed Especially to : Lexi-Charmed, PLutobaby494, andrewhot, Amy-Kate_**

**_Anonymous Reviewers : Wenny, Dre & C, thank you guys, since I couldnt personally thank you three. _**


End file.
